2000_irn_bru_250_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
2000 IRN BRU 250 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (IRN BRU 250 @ Codename: Kids Next Door Raceway, June 18th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 00 Cheez-It Pontiac (Eddy's Brother from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 01 Ericsson Chevrolet (Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory") # 1 Bob Evan's Chevrolet (Elmer The Boil Kid) # 2 AcDelco Chevrolet (Robin from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 3 NAPA Chevrolet (Boomer Rowdyruff) # 4 Porter Cable Pontiac (Brick Rowdyruff) # 7 BAND-AID Chevrolet (Wilt Michaels) # 8 Kleenex Chevrolet (Brock Harrison) # 9 GAIN Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Nesquik Chevrolet (Carl Wheezer) # 15 Albertson's Chevrolet (Sid Phillips) # 17 Visine Chevrolet (Terrence Kazoo) # 18 MBNA Pontiac (Jonny 2X4) # 20 AT&T Pontac (Yugi Mutoh) # 21 Rockwell Automation Chevrolet (Sedusa from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 22 MBNA Pontiac (Libby Folfax) # 23 AGREE Racing Team Chevrolet (Anti-Wanda) # 24 PEPSI Chevrolet (Chicken from "Cow & Chicken") *filling in for Ash Ketchum* # 25 Lance Snacks Chevrolet (Katara) # 30 Little Trees Chevrolet (Anti-Cosmo) # 34 AFG Gears Chevrolet (Mandark) # 37 WOLF Chevrolet (Dash Baxter from "Danny Phantom") # 43 Quality Inn Chevrolet (Misty Ketchum) # 44 Slim Jim Chevrolet (Kim Possible) # 45 Sprint Chevrolet (Ron Stoppable) # 46 Civil Air Patrol Chevrolet (Tea Gardner) # 48 Goulds Pumps Chevrolet (Martin from "The Simpsons") # 50 Dr. Pepper Chevrolet (Vicky The Evil Babysitter) # 53 Team Marines Racing Chevrolet (Joey Wheeler) # 55 Kleenex Ford (Hogarth Hughes) # 57 Excedrin Chevrolet (Danny Fenton) # 60 Winn-Dixie Ford (Mitch Mitchelson) # 63 Superflo Chevrolet (Seto Kaiba) # 66 TropArtic Chevrolet (Flatts The Flounder) # 68 Nexview Ford (Jimbo from "The Simpsons") # 81 Tracfone Chevrolet (Butch Rowdyruff) # 82 Olympics Chevrolet (Sarah Monobrow) # 83 Graybar Chevrolet (May Kanker) # 87 Cellular One Pontiac (Lee Kanker) # 88 SCANA Ford (Nazz from "Ed Edd n, Eddy") # 90 CTS Chevrolet (Marie Kanker) # 92 ALTEL Chevrolet (Dolph from "The Simpsons") # 96 Island Oasis Chevrolet (Kearney from "The Simpsons") Race Winner * 10 Nesquik Chevrolet (Carl Wheezer) Number Of Laps * 250 Number Of Cautions * 10 Quotes Quote 1 *(Wiki-special opens inside Nick and Nazz's hauler with Nick Dean, Nazz, Jonny 2X4, Sarah, Carl, Libby, Chicken, Danny Fenton, Misty, Numbuhs, 2,3,4, 5 and 362 eating breakfast while the rain was pouring) *Jonny: (slurping his IRN BRU soda) Wowzers! This IRN-BRU (pronounced "Iron Brew") sure hits the spot, huh, Plank? *Misty: Johnny, you really shouldn't drink soft beverages this early in the morning. Soda has more sugar than your average cup of coffee. *Jonny: *chuckles nervously* Sorry, Misty. *Danny: (also drinking an IRN BRU) Same here. But you gotta hand it to these Kids Next Door. *Chicken: Yeah, how'd youse guys even gets IRN BRU all the way from Scotsland to America when it was banned in the first place for that e124 thing? *Numbuh 2: WAS, Chicken. WAS. See, while we got operatives residing in Scotland, The Kids Next Door being quite the organization and all, our more advanced operatives introduced to the IRN BRU company a special serum that will allow the e124 coloring agent to stay within the very soda, while kids don't get hyperactive from drinking the said soft beverage at all. And thankfully, Mr. Fizz (referring to the villain who first debuted in the KND episode, "Operation P.O.P.") is imprisoned for life up in the Kids Next Door moonbase jail with all our other enemies and his stupid "Must be 13 or older to drink soda" law was permanently overturned. Anywho, that aside, the IRN BRU company has lifted the ban on IRN BRU worldwide, thus allowing our fellow Scottish Kids Next Door operatives to bring the drink across the border and let US represent it! Plus, in exchange, we booked them the best seats in today's race! *Carl: You kids are cool. I would have joined you if I met you all in my days as a school boy, but my mom would have grounded me for adult-opposition. *Numbuh 4: Say, mate, I've always had an eye for NASCAR driving. Maybe the two of us could trade places some time. ...If you can some backbone! *(Numbuh 5 hits Numbuh 4 with her hat) *Numbuh 4: Ouch! *Numbuh 5: Not cool, fool! *Libby: You tell him, sister! *Nazz: Speaking of not cool, I feel so bad for Timmy. Falling through the stairs and breaking your leg like that, total pain. But that's putting it mildly. (referring to the "2000 KMART 400 Fantasy Edition" Wiki taking place the same weekend as the IRN BRU 250) *Sarah: And poor Bubbles has a fever, but thanks to this stupid rainstorm that's been going on since last night, none of us other than Ash before the storm kicked in could fill in for her. *Nick: No kidding. Myself being a skilled skateboarder, even I tend to wipe out and break my leg too so I feel Turner's pain. And I'd hate being sick if I ever had to race regardless too. (suddenly quivers remembering his experience from the JN episode, "Journey to the Center of Carl" and covers himself with his arms) No more leeches, mama, no more leeches, mama, no more leeches, mama. *Chicken: Look, don't get me wrong, I feel sorry for 'em too, but thanks to Ash Ketchum's absence, filling in for Timmy, I get to fill in for him and drive in a NASCAR race for the first time! Oh, man, I can't wait! *Libby: It was cool of Fassler to let you drive for once, Chicken. *Chicken: Yeah. Ever since I first applied for work during Spring Break at the FASTEX Big River Raceway with my sister, Cow and my friends a couple years back (referring to the Mr. Conductor and Timmy Turner's Thomas Tales with Friends episode, "Days of Ed") I gave some spinning behind the wheel a crack, but Jack told me I was better off as a crew chief. On top of that, Fassler said if I ever worked for him full-time someday, I could fill in if anyone from FASTEX was sick or hurt. He didn't know when, but I was still happy to stay as my pal, Buttercup's crew chief. *Numbuh 3: Ooo! Ooo! My turn to talk! Do you think Timmy AND Bubbles would each like a "Get Well Soon" Rainbow Monkey to make them feel better?! up the very stuffed Rainbow Monkey in unison (singing) Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys...! *Numbuh 4: (covers his ears as Numbuh 3 continues) *groan* Will somebody PLEASE make her stop before I get sick?! *Numbuh 362: Numbuh 4, control yourself. As a real honor it is having you all from the Busch Series of Team FASTEX racing on our Speedway track, we just wish you all could have met Numbuh 1. *Jonny: (holding Plank up to his ear) Gloomy Gussie is right, buddy. *Numbuh 2: I hear ya, Rachel (Numbuh 362's real name). It still feels like yesterday that we were all saying good-bye to him as he...*sniffles* joined the Galactic: Kids Next Door. (referring to the Kids Next Door finale episode "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.") *Numbuh 4: Yeah...*sniffles* (normal tone) I still don't get why I wasn't chosen to lead our team after he left! *Numbuh 5: You? Lead our team? You can't even spell your numbuh! *Numbuh 2: Yeah, and don't get us started on the first time you led us by making us build that clam cannon! (referring to the KND episode, "Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N") *Numbuh 4: *growls* *Numbuh 3: I hope Numbuh 1 still thinks about us. *Numbuh 5: Girl, you know he does. And besides, he's got Numbuh 274 and the rest of the Galactic: Kid Next Door keeping him company as they battle all them tyrannical adults up there defendin' the galaxy! *Carl: Oooo...you think they've met Shmengo? (referring to his baby alien from the Jimmy Neutron episode, "Who's Your Mommy?") *Libby: *groan in disgust* Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * ("TNN Sports Theme" plays) * Eli Gold (TNN): It had been pouring hard here at the Codename: Kids Next Door Raceway last night. Well mother nature decided to make this STILL be a night race after all, because constant rains during the morning and afternoon, had pushed this race into the evening, and right now there is NOT ONE CLOUD in the sky. The jet-dryers are finishing up their work drying the racetrack for us to go racing. Hi folks, I'm Eli Gold along with former NASCAR Champion and race-analyst, Buddy Baker, and race analyst Dick Berggren, and guys, this new short-track on the circuit will really be full of surprises. * Buddy Baker (TNN): Yes indeed, Eli. This track is much like Richmond International Raceway, but the crowds are bigger, and the track is more smoother. But the main concern is for these teams this evenin' is that we have a "green" racetrack, since all the rain washed the rubber off the racetrack, these cars will be slippin' and slidin' all race long until they lay some rubber down on the track, so their cars can handle much better as the race goes on. * Dick Berggren (TNN Sports): You're right, Buddy. Rain is always a concern for ANY driver and team, especially the aftermath of a rainstorm when all the rubber is washed off the racetrack, when the slick track really messes up the handling of these racecars. * Eli Gold (TNN Sports): So now, since the rains had gone, it is now time to get this race rolling here in Codename: Kids Next Door Motor Speedway! Let's go trackside to get the command! * Track P.A Announcer: And now for those most famous words in all of motorsports, please welcome your Grand Marshals, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles and Abigail Lincoln. Or as they're better known....Numbuhs, 2, 3, 4 and 5 of Kids Next Door Sector V! *crowd cheers LOUDLY* * Numbuh 5: Girls and Boys, Boys and Girls, we are proud to represent the IRN BRU 250 here tonight! * Numbuh 3: We love you, IRN BRU makers! * Numbuh 5: Numbuh 3-! * Numbuh 2: Anywho, we the Kids Next Door are super excited to see some race action! * Numbuh 4: Yeah! So, make some noise and Racers, Sta- (abruptly gets cut off by an unusual sound) * (Scene shows a rocket floating high above the Speedway; The Fans, The Busch Series racers from Team FASTEX and Team REXCOR, The commentators and Numbuhs 2-5 all gasp and chatter in confusion) * Track P.A Announcer: Oh, what is this?! This is truly a surprise for EVERYONE here! * Eli Gold (TNN Sports): Dick, were you expecting this? * Dick Berggren (TNN Sports): I was not, Eli. I've never seen anything quite like this happen in NASCAR. * Buddy Baker (TNN): Ladies and Gentlemen, there is not a single person here that was expectin' this! It appears to be a rocket makin' a peaceful landin' in the center right next to our Grand Marshals. * (The rocket softly and slowly does so) * (The rocket's door slowly opens allowing smoke to emerge from it) * (As the smoke cleared, we are introduced to two familiar figures) * Numbuh 1: Hey, you didn't start the party without ME, did you?! * Numbuh 274: Long time, no see! * (Fans scream and cheer EXTREMELY LOUDLY in excitement) * Track P.A Announcer: Whoa! Would you look at that?! It appears Former Leader of Sector V, Nigel Uno AND Former Supreme Team Leader of the Kids Next Door, Chad Dickson have made a dramatic, surprise appearance! Both sure know how to make an entrance! * Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1! * Numbuh 3: YAAAAAY! * Numbuh 5 (happy to see them): Nigel Uno, Chad, what are you guys doing here?! * Numbuh 274: You didn't think we'd miss this, did you? * Numbuh 1: That's right. When I heard on TNN news up on the moonbase, my favorite team- * Numbuh 4: Favorite team?! * Numbuh 1: My favorite RACING team, furthermore, a division of my favorite racing team, (hinting he watches both the Winston Cup and Busch Series FASTEX drivers) thank you very much, Numbuh 4, would be racing on the Kids Next Door Raceway, I HAD to be here! * Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1, since you're here, you GOTTA tell us what it's like up on the moonbase with the Galactic: Kids Next Door. * Numbuh 3: Ooo! Ooo! Say hi to Ramon for me?! (referring to RAMON-4 from the Kids Next Door episode, OPERATION: S.A.T.U.R.N) * Numbuh 4: Is it really cool up there with them? You fight any aliens or cruddy space adults?! * Numbuh 5: GUYS! Let Numbuh 1 tell us himself. And hurry, we got a race to start. * Numbuh 1: (takes microphone) Let me just say that I,as a Galactic: Kids Next Door operative along with Numbuh 274 as a Galactic: Teens Next Door operative, Lots of missions we've successfully been through, made new friends, but...but speaking for myself, it's not as cool as the old days of hanging out with my former teammates. * (Crowd cheers) * Numbuh 3: Awwwww... * Numbuh 2: Say, after the race, maybe the two of us can get an IRN-BRU and catch up on stuff. * Numbuh 5: As soon as we kick it, fool! Numbuh 1, care to join us in doing the honors? * Numbuh 1: You only had to ask me once! Chad, would you care to join us too? * Numbuh 274: Nah. You guys are Sector V. This should be your thing. I'm just happy to watch the race with you and the rest of your team today. * Numbuh 1: *salutes him and Chad salutes back* * Numbuhs 1-5: GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!!!! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* * Numbuh 1 (in unison to the crowd's EXTREMELY loud cheering): Team FASTEX AND Kids Next Door RULE!!!!! * *engines start and rev loudly, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd* Quote 5 * Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the crowd HYSTERICALLY cheering): We're glad you're with us on TNN Sports as we are set to begin the IRN BRU 250 here tonight at the Codename: Kids Next Door Raceway! *crowd cheers LOUDER as the pace-car pulls into the pits* Patton Drilovsky a.k.a Numbuh 60 pulls the pace-car into the pit-lane as Flatts The Flounder and Yugi Mutoh will lead the field down to the green flag.... *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by Groundskeeper Willie, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd*... as Willie MacMoran now waves it! We are now underway in the IRN BRU 250! * Buzz Lightyear (MRN Radio): This evening's event in Codename Kids Next Door Raceway is now ready to commence! And now for the call of the start of the IRN-BRU 250, here's Woody The Cowboy Doll! * Woody (MRN Radio): Thank you, Buzz! Welcome aboard here on MRN Radio as we are now set to start the IRN-BRU 250! The green flag flies in wind, and we are underway! On the break, Flatts The Flounder jumps out in front as they head for the first turn! He tries to get away out front and all on his own, he might be able to do it, but Yugi Mutoh comes back in the throttle, and now the battle is on off Turn #2! * Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Mutoh pulls up on the high side, the fast lane coming off Turn #2, and challenges Flatts once again! Halfway down the backstraightway, they're stacked up double-wide! Mitch Mitchelson's sitting back in 5th, with a front challenge by Chicken on the outside! Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 *(At Carl's house where the team was celebrating.) *Danny: Way to win, Carl! You rocked it today! *Carl: Thanks, Danny. But you gotta admit, that rocket in the center was something different today! *Nazz: I know, right?! What a way to start a race! *Sarah: Yeah, and the way the Kankers fought with each other and ended up wrecking their own cars in a 3-way collision was funny! (laughs) *Martin: I must admit, I'm even prouder of the way I overtook my former school civilians (referring to Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney) then when I, as they would say, "wailed on" them the time Springfield would have exploded (referring to The Simpsons Movie). I placed MUCH higher than any of them! A much more rational and less violent way I might add of showing such miscreants up! *Elmer: I sure hope someday I get to fill in for someone in the Winston Cup and beat Francis for all his bullying and wedgieing me when we still attended Dimmsdale Elementary! *Wilt: I'm sure you will someday, Elmer. Sorry, is that ok that I just said that? I mean, I don't actually WANT anyone to be hurt or sick or anything bad like that. It's just, I'd feel guilty deep down if it DID happen, not to rain on your dreams, Elmer, it's just- *Brock: No worries there, Wilt. And keep in mind, Elmer, Timmy does what he can to beat Francis AND the rest of Team REXCOR, he probably does what he can against Francis in favor of you just like anyone that was bullied by him. *Elmer: Wow...I have a guardian angel! *Kim: I'm pretty proud of YOU, Ron. The way you raced today was really....professional. *Ron: blushes Ah, thanks, K.P. It's just too bad Numbuh 1 and Chad gotta go back to the Galactic: Kids Next Door tomorrow. We only knew them for a short time for as long as we've been in Richmond! *Jonny: (to Plank) I wonder what they're (the Kids Next Door) up to right now too, Plank. *(Scene brings us to the Kids Next Door treehouse as Sector V along with Numbuh 1 enter) *Numbuh 2: Ta-da! Just like old times, huh, Numbuh 1? *Numbuh 1: (sniffs and exhales) It sure brings back memories, Numbuh 2. *Numbuh 3: Ooo! Ooo! Since you're here, let's battle Hippie Hop (Numbuh 3's giant robot bunny) and then battle the giant ducky for fun! You promised, you promised, you promised, you promised!!! *Numbuh 1: Numbuh 3! That was a long time ago! *Numbuh 3: Pleeeeeease?! *Numbuh 5: Numbuh 3, Numbuh 1's got to leave early tomorrow! *Numbuh 3: Awwww...sure you can't stay just ONE MORE DAY...? *Numbuh 4: Yeah, c'mon, mate! Look, we can drink IRN-BRU all night and battle the cruddy bunny robot and duck tomorrow! *Numbuh 1: (exhales) I would like to stay and hang, but Galactic: Kids Next Door business is much more important than that of any regular Kids Next Door business. It's the most important business of the entire Kids Next Door organization! It requires specially-skilled and serious operatives. And operatives like me are required to be on tasks at hand with NO LONG breaks! But someday, I HOPE to come again and stay for good! ...When I am no longer needed up with the rest of the upper-level teammates and someone else fills in for me. *Numbuh 2: (sniffles as he wipes under his nose with his index finger) You still got it with the speeches. *Numbuh 3 (sniffles; tears in her eyes): We understand... *Numbuh 4 (sniffles; tears in his eyes): I...if you have to...mate... *Numbuh 5 (sniffles; tears in her eyes): Numbuh 5 TOTALLY understands...but...it just isn't Sector V...without you. *Numbuh 1 (tears in his eyes): It was before...and it will be after. *Numbuh 274 (voice only): Numbuh 1! *(Scene goes to him waiting outside in the rocket) *Numbuh 274: They're expecting us back on base sooner than we expected! We gotta go now! *(Numbuhs 2-5 gather around Numbuh 1 for a group hug; talking over each other in unison) *Numbuh: All right, guys, listen up! As I said before my last departure...even if we never see each other again, just promise me ONE THING. That you'll never grow up even if you're 100 years old and don't remember A THING about our times together! You will still be a kid at heart, ok?! So, who's with me?! *(They all stick their hands out on each other starting with Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 5: 5! *Numbuh 4: 4! *Numbuh 3: 3! *Numbuh 2: 2! *Numbuh 1: 1! Kids Next Door! ...Good-bye... *(Numbuh 1 then exits the treehouse and the rest of Sector V watches in happy tears as he departed once again with Numbuh 274) *(Episode ends) Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season and this wiki-race being a NASCAR Busch Series race, the commentators on TV (TNN) will be Eli Gold, Buddy Baker (1941-2015), and Dick Berggren. * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Woody The Cowboy & Buzz Lightyear (in the booth), and Joe Moore (Turns 1 & 2, backstretch, backstraightaway, and Turn #3) * This is the 5th of 9 NASCAR Busch Series' episodes in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race series. * The TV pit reporters (TNN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Steve "The Postman" Post, Alex Hayden, Jason Toy, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, Glenn Jarrett, and Adam Alexander. * This is one of Woody and Buzz's only appearances in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-series. * This race was supposed to run on June 17th, but a rain out forced the race to be postponed and more rain the next day ended up pushing the race to a 7:30 pm Sunday night start. * The Codename: Kids Next Door Raceway is a spoof of Richmond Int'l Raceway. Codename: Kids Next Door Raceway (spoof of Richmond Int'l Raceway) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruYyGG4LJbE Category:Browse